New Age Marauders
by CurFangs
Summary: The lives of Lily Smith and Ameze Raven are suddenly turned completely upside-down. Now they must stand up and learn to fight to defeat the darkness that threatens to take over the world, not without having fun along the way, however.PLZREVIEW D
1. The Flight

_**A/N:**_** This is my friend (Fangs) and my (Cur) very first fanfic we wrote together. For this (the first chapter) we took turns writing paragraphs...So, yeah. Our plan is that for the following chapters we'll each write a full one. Anyways, Read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, if we did, the book would not have half the deaths it really did. "Lily Smith" and "Amy Leislar" are ours, however. **

Amy Leislar and Lily Smith, two quite ordinary girls of sixteen years were in quite an unusual predicament. You see, it had all started in a small café in London. The two children in question were -as of recently- living a very cliché life. Going to school, dealing with family, etcetera, etcetera. All until this very fateful day in December when their whole lives have been turned -quite unknowingly- completely upside-down.

The two girls sat down quietly at a small café near the edge of the city. Amy, adorned in her combat boots, skinny jeans, leather jacket and white T-Shirt sat across the table from Lily, who was wearing her knee-length denim capris and a green tank-top. As they watched the pedestrians go by the window, their hot cocoa in a steaming cup beside them, they had failed to notice the two large men dressed in black cloaks settle into the booth opposite them.

Lily held her wand protectively on her thigh, her capris acting as a camouflage. Amy watched as the snow fell in sheets. Lily glanced at Amy who tensed, she knew she hated muggle shops but had dragged her here anyway. They needed to blend in, it's not everyday two sixteen year old witches just strolled down the street. They preferred to keep to the "Leaky Cauldron". Lily listened closely to her surroundings: everyone, from teenage muggle boys to old ladies sat about the shop in the booths of the cafe. She listened behind her, finally noticing the hooded figures.

She leaned back and turned her head slightly only to catch muffled voices, and making out every second word "Just grab them... Minister fears... Now!" Lily grabbed Amy's head and slammed it down on the table as red lights flashed around them. Amy leaped out of the booth in a defensive pose and growled, where as Lily pulled out her wand and shouted "Stupefy!"

Amy whipped out her wand as flashes of blue passed her head by inches. She dived out of the way, blocking spell after spell when she caught a glance of Lily throwing a jaw breaking punch to the closest death eater. She jumped behind the cashier desk as muggles ran in a jumble towards the door and all hell broke loose. Lily jumped in a minute later, "What was that about!" she cried. Amy stayed silent and crawled to the side of the counter, looking around before somersaulting to the next closest wall, sending flubber chasing a death eater as he ran away. "Stop showing off and get the hell outta here!" Lily hissed grabbing Amy's wrist and dashing for the back door.

As the duo ran, they dodged quite an array of multicoloured lights. Some may have even mistaken it for a mere light show. Lily bounded swiftly out the door, sending a confoundus charm behind her quickly-retreating shoulder. They then ran for an abandoned alleyway to sort things out.

Amy gasped as her lungs stung from a long period of time without air. She followed Lily into a deserted alley and jumped behind a stack of upturned crates, shivering as she hit the cold snow. Lily jumped into a wooden barrel and took deep breaths, trying to be as silent as possible.

They listened to the sound of running feet pass by their hiding spot. Lily peeked over the top of the barrel, her knee hit the side of the crate sending an echoing thud into the still air. A death eater who had ran by took several steps backwards before turning to look in their direction. Amy held her breath as she cowered in a tucked up ball behind the small boxes. The death eater slowly stepped towards them, the soft snow making a "puff" sound with each step.

"Malfoy, Come on!" shouted a voice in the crowd.

"Just a second..." he mumbled.

A second hooded figure stumbled from the crowd,

"The D-dark-k Lord is imp-p-p-atient!" and with those words Malfoy spun on his heels with a stuttering fool following him.

As the sounds of the muffled footsteps grew dimmer, the two girls had decided it was safe to take a peek from out of their hiding spots.

Lifting her wand slowly, Lily whispered, "Homenum Revelio," hoping no one was lurking about.

"We should get out of here quickly," She muttered, the volume of her voice decreased due to fear.

"This way," Amy decided, pulling Lily out of the alley and over to a rather ordinary-looking apartment. 

"W-what are you doing? Why here?" Lily questioned her friend, staring up at the apartment.

"It's warm, and we might get a little something to eat here," Amy reasoned, both girls shivering in the chilly late-December air.

Suddenly, the apartment began to quake, deform, stretch. Where one might think a space would grow between the two parts of the building, a new section appeared. Both girls watched in awe, too confused to utter a word.

"W-what is it?" Amy turned to Lily, who merely shook her head, shrugging.

"Let's go inside!" She decided, pulling Lily along behind her. Lily protested in a whisper, not wanting to alert anyone else in the apartment.

Lily, still protesting as Amy opened the door cautiously, had fallen silent once her friend pulled her inside.

"Sssh! Sounds like there's someone in here! Amy, we shouldn't be here!" Lily's voice was less than a whisper now, constricted with anxiety.

"The apartment showed itself to us! We must be special, we must have a reason to be here!" Amy attempted to reason with her.

Just then, the door down the hall opened. The two teens froze, hoping they hadn't been detected. Unfortunately, standing in the doorway, staring straight at the two of them, was a huddle of faces that were, in a way, strangely familiar...

_**A/N:**_ **REVIEW OR ELSE! *dramatic music plays* Hope you enjoyed! ;3**

**{Author's Notes by Cur}**


	2. POTTER!

**A/N: **Pumps fists in air** this time plot bunny is by MOI! (Fangs) Cur refuses to post anything I write cause ima fail at grammar (so what if I sleep during class... that's not the point…) Curs' writing another fanfic about warriors cat series and so writing fell onto me mwahahhahahahhaha THNX FOR READING NAM NAM! R&R I have a cookie! **grabs cookie jar from cur who face plants onto floor holds out cookie jar to you ppl****

**DISCLAIMER! Fangs owns Ames and Curr owns Lils and whatever our plot line turns out to be HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO HARRY POTTER WHICH BELONG TO J K ROWLING WHICH BELONGS TO THE PUBLISHING COMPANY WHICH BELONGS TO A VIP WHICH BELONGS TO…. **

****curs sweat droops** **

**Cur: Alright there, Fangsie?**

_**On with the fanfic!**_

_**AMY'S P.O.V.**_

"We have to act now!" a man in with shaggy hair and black trench coat hollered slamming his fist on table. He stared frozen in shock finally noticing we were there. Everyone in the room noticing Sirius' shock, turned to stare at the girls standing in the doorway.

After quite a while Lily coughed into her sleeve, muttering. "Awkward..."

A man with darker brown hair with round glasses spun around in his chair and pulled his wand from his back pocket. but was way too late. Lily had jumped onto his lap and hugged him. "Wait a second...You're not Snuffles!" Lily screamed pushing Potter off his chair for impersonating Sirius. Looking around the table she narrowed her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest. Then, quite unexpectedly, flung herself over the table knocking down cups of water and juice. With a yelp Sirius fell to the ground and Lily snuggled up to Sirius' chest , who was paralyzed with fear.

"Snuffles! It's been so long!" She muttered repetitively, where as I being, the sensible one, ran around Snuffles and Lily yelling bloody murderer at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, a rope thrown around me and I was tied to the table post by Potter I glared then cheered on Lily who had successfully hugged the stuffing out of poor snuffles.

"What are you- Who... Huh?" Potter looked confused, completely taken aback by the sudden attack on the kitchen's residents.

As James questioned me, the rest of the group was trying to calm Lily down but she was onto the next round of her game of "Freak the day lights out of Sirius then run after him as he screamed at her."

"A purple jelly bean disguised as a duck from Mars!" I yelled sarcastically to my captor. I then hissed 'Incindio' under my breath and once my ropes were gone I tried crawling away but Potter grabbed my ankle and dragged me away

"No...!" I cried into the floor my finger nails scoring lines into the soft wood. "James!" Evidently I wasn't the only one screaming his name. Potter turned around to find a tallish lady wearing a white blouse and blue jeans the only way you'd be able to tell her out in a crowd would be her bright creamy red hair. His grip loosened a tiny bit on my ankle, and using this move to my advantage, I shot into the closest cupboard, the door clanking shut behind me.

I hugged my knees in the dark watching through the crack where the light was streaming through the door. From there, I watched as Lily was peeled off of Snuffles and tied to a wooden chair.

While everyone was getting comfy, I watched as she grabbed the sides of her chair and started hopping her way to the end of the room where Sirius was.

He pressed himself to the wall yelling, "No, no, no, no, no!" He slid to the floor and watched in horror as Lily wobbled her way over to him with a devilish grin.

I was laughing so hard I grabbed my stomach and ended up somersaulting my way out and smacked my head straight into the wall and passed out.

I later woke up to the strong smell of "Axe" being sprayed in my face. I gasped and gagged making my way to the table, slapped my hand against it, grabbed the nearest drink, and slumped back to the floor.

I moved my gaze back up to Potter who was trying to hide the "Axe" behind his back. I grabbed my chair and pushed it between Lily and Snuffles, fearing for his sanity. I put my head in my hands and listened to the idle conversation going on around me. It slowly went quiet as a petite red-head witch named Molly brought everyone their food.

Over the course of dinner I learned who everyone was. Tonks, an Auror who happened to be very clumsy, but friendly. I learned as well to never call her by her first name: Nymphadora. The results, I have been told, are horrible to imagine. Remus Lupin who had scars all over his face which I had to admit made his face look hot. Kingsley in his royal purple robes, hasn't talked much. James Potter, I shiver at the sound of the name...scary! The one who had saved the life of my ankle was Lily Evans but having two "Lily"s was scary enough, so I call her Evans. Then there was Arthur Weasley and Alice Longbottom, and I found them quite interesting. Unfortunately, then began the questions….

I explained how the house had showed itself to us and that we believed Sirius was innocent which, I think Lily was a little too fast to butt-in and exclaim that anything Snuffles says is true. After the order agreed that we could stay the night, Molly showed us our rooms.

Once Lily and I had finished making the beds I took her to say goodnight to everyone and locked her in her room and decided to explore the house a little more, hoping they had some sort of goodies stored away in the pantry. Sirius sat in the living room drinking firewiskey and Mad-Eye and Kingsley discussed muggles with Arthur. I finally found the library and quickly lit the fireplace and curled up in a small ball watching the flames throw sparks at each other. I was vaguely aware of the door opening and someone walking towards me…

**A/N: WELL WHATCHA THINK? Remember, I cant read minds! REVIEW!**

**P.S. Written by Fangs.**

**Grammar and Spelling corrected by Cur. (Did not interfere with Fangs' plot ideas, did not correct A/N, is totally awesome ;3)**


	3. Appoligize!

Lily's P.O.V.

-

I pounded on the door, yelling to Amy to let me out. Then I dimly realized I had a wand.

"Alohomora" I commanded the doorknob, giving it a light tap with my wand.

I snuck quietly down the hallway and down the stairs. I caught a slight glimpse of a shabby-looking robe disappearing into the library. As I passed by the door, I hear a familiar voice.

"Oh, hello, Lupin!" The voice greeted cheerily.

"Hello," he replied, not mentioning a name. Tonks, maybe?

I did not feel the need to stay and listen, however, so I skipped over to the sitting room, hoping to find something to do.

Upon my arrival, I received a horrified look from Sirius. I sat down in an armchair in the corner of the room and decided I should apologize for my behavior earlier.

"Er- Sirius..."

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry for attacking you in the kitchen... I don't know what came over me, I guess I was just excited to actually meet you..." I explained, my excuse was somewhat pathetic, but I hoped he would understand.

"No, its alright. I'm just that amazing, I get it." he said with a sly grin.

I simply grinned back, overwhelmed with relief that I didn't have to beg for forgiveness.

"Alright," Mad-Eye interrupted. "The Order has been discussing what we are going to do with you two, and after a bit of deliberation, we have decided to train you."

I was taken aback at his statement.  
>We invite ourselves into their house, attack them, then decide to move in, and they want to train us...?<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This story is kinda short due to the fact that I have a severe case of writer's block, and my little plot bunny has ran away. So, sorry for the suckishness...

{Written by Cur}

P.S.

For all you Warrior Cats lovers out there, check out my fic called "The Legend of Pineflower"! (Author: Zenonia)


	4. Death by Snuffles

Top of Form

A/N: well another chapy by yours truly (Fangs) R&R

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ETHEL oh and that weird kid with the glasses i think its that hp guy with the wierd N tattood on his forhead I dont own him either in result i dont own anything but my ipod and a cardboard box JOKIN! 

P.S. I don't believe in grammar and I use A LOT of slang according to Curr trust me she tries to correct my work of art but I will not let my dedicated readers down by letting her correct my gramma! ( most of the I s aren't capitols cause I typed it from ipod)

Ames POV

I watched the flames in the fire pit as loving the warmth. I sighed in content, only looking up when I heard the door to the library **click**. I covered my head with my hands too tired to care who just walked in.

"Heyy" I mumbled

Squishing my eyes trying to get the sleep out of them and sat up my elbows propping myself up. I tilted my head to the side and stared at the door, a figure in a worn brownie suit greeted me back and walked over to the couch and i stood up as he moved the couch in front of the fire I sat back on the floor in a huff and leaned back my head on the sofa, whereas for some unknown reason Remus used the couch.

"How are you doing?" I asked gently surprising even myself but failing at hiding it he looked terrible. Remus chuckled and I grabbed a pillow from behind him and smacked the fluffing out of it with Remus' head. Once he was done eating feathers he was able to reply what sounded like "I'm alive!"

I scrunched up my face and jumped onto other side of couch resuming my original pose before i was interrupted.

"Yea I'm fine but why do your pajamas' have pink elephants? That's just creepy." he stated staring at my feet which had slippers with cat ears. I faked hurt and stuck my tongue out at him. "Their classical what about you, you don't even have pjs!" I fumed how he dare insult the elephants! "Suuuureeee..." he rolled his eyes. Typical girl move should I tell him that? Nahhh I'll let him figure it out. I almost fell off the couch as he took of his jacket. I slapped his arm and said "Don't Look Ethel!"

I jumped as thunder cracked outside and I stared at the gloom "Be right back I need choco." I glanced at Remus who stared at me wondering why I was so anxious all of a sudden.

I climbed up the back of the couch flipped off gracefully (yea right onto my butt) Scurrying on all fours to the kitchen. I brought back a triple chocolate mint fudge hot choco with marshmallows and an earl grey tea cupped in my other hand. I sat on the couch and handed Remus his tea. Watching our exchange and noting how the warm cup was almost burning my hands where as he didn't even use the handle. I glanced up at him from my hot choco but he was gingerly sipping his tea. I drank my hot choco in quiet until Remus had finished his tea and set his cup on the table.

I looked at him as he picked up the lead pipe and with a baseball swing i- now what really happened...

I watched as Remus fell asleep then slipped into the kitchen to find snuffles asleep on his comforter and the sound of feet sounding in the hallway. I look at Sirius and grinned devilishly before running for my make-up bag.

I woke up to the sun blinding my eyes. I swatted my hands towards the dust floating in the air trying to stop the light from burning my eyes. My fingernail got caught in the curtain and I fell face first holding on to the fabric for dear life and that is, my friend, how I am currently hanging from the curtain rod. It has been exactly 15 minutes and 32 seconds 33, 34, 35, 36... I do not know how long I shall hang here as fate tows with my life ... then I dropped the poetry cause I fail at it and ... (GAsP!) decided to look down... My tippy toes were mere inches from the floor. I knew that. I fell to the floor with a soft **thud**.

I yawned and threw on my bunny hug. And flipped up the hood (its epic it has bunny ears that flop around). It had been quite a tragedy last year when Lily "accidently" stepped on his ear while I was picking him up resulting in a torn ear. So sad. We had a funeral for about 3 days and then everything was back to normal. (Yes my sweaters a he).

I hopped around the room grabbing my jeans and slipping them on resulting in my foot getting caught explaining why I was hopping around. As I walked outta my room I kicked Lily lightly in the stomach who was sleeping in the hallway after I found her in my room (well technically OuRs) I put my wand in my back pocket and turned on the lights blocking the spell Lils threw at me (probably the killing spell).

I grabbed my dark leather jacket that read (another muggle song) 'party anthem' with silver sharpie written across (signed by band members). From a concert lils and I had snuck into, with the help of appareting into outhouse, it was squishy with two of us.

I walked into the kitchen where Sirius was still asleep. I examined my handy work turning on the kettle with a swish of my wand and then sat down when Dobby appeared beside me with a swish.

"Mistress Leis would like prophet?" Dobby smiled up at me.

"Thnx Dobsters!" I cried smashing him in a hug.

"Anything for a friend!"

I handed Dobby a piece of fudge I found in my pocket which he took greedily before reading the paper with me. First article was about how muggle bands are the thing nowadays. They do not know how right they are. Next one was on top ten famous wizards... Pumpkin pasties healthy or not?... Nimbus 2012 end of world blow out... Nothing' too interesting. People started fillin into the room golden trio, Mr. & Mrs. weasley, Ginny, twins, lils bleh bleh bleh greasy haired git blah blah blah remus.

**stares at remus**

Ron: eeeehhh~~~ "what are you doing?"

**puts hand in his face**

"Don't Wreck my concentration!" I screamed

Then Sirius got up one look at him and everyone either had a look of shock, humor or was laughing their heads off. Sirius' head got a major buzz cut at the edges with a mohawk sticking right up on the top of his head bright electric blue with dark black mascara and makeup to make it look like it was running. Oh don't forget his eyebrows shaved off. What got everyone really cracked up wasnt the fact that he had a nose piercing but in hot pink written in lipstick was the writting "ROCK ON DUDE!" I howled falling off the bench clutching my stomach as tears streamed down my face from laughing so hard.

He instantly glared at me and I jumped into James' arms Bridal fashion...

"SAVE ME MY LOVE!" i cried

And he dropped me. just great. I rubbed my butt crawling onto bench laughing but one look from snuffles and I knew I was dead. My jaw must of hit the ground in shock. I instantly turned pale where as lily looked at me and mouthed 'you are so dead' gotta love support. **rolls eyes** Apparently he wasnt glaring at me for his appearence he didnt even notice the makeup but the fact that I was making so much noise in the morning scent up his glare of death. Not. Good. Then he left the room with a glare over his shoulder.

I let out a shaky breath and asked how baldy voldy is one updating. Mad-eye went on to tell the latest crime... Slap! Stay awake... **YAWN***... DOUBLE SLAP... STAY AWAKE!... I let my head rest on my mash potatoes the cool mush soothing my headache i listened as harry and ron babbled about chess. "what if my queen moved B4?" "Nahhh" harry grinned " my rooch would kill you in matters of seconds "Adjhv too." i mummbled "huh?" Ron looked at me i lifted my head "A2" shakig my head as mash potatoe fell from my forhead onto my nose. "No way your in danger cause harrys pawn will be trapped forcing his rooch to move allowing you clear passes CHECK MaTE!" i let my face smash into my jello juice leaking into my eye i rubbed it furiously this perked up Ginny "you missed a glob!" she giggled reaching for a piece of egg mushed in my hair. "you know chess?" Hermione gaaped my head smacked my plate caudinh my glass to tip spilling red juice into my hair. "knew it since i was a girl." i wrung my hair out onto my mashed potatoes. "master Gwatchy taught me." James spuwn around at me as my head smacked sending juice flying at him "watch it." he laughed flicking my forhead "Eeeewwww potatoes!" he cried flicking his wrist all over the place. Rons jaw dropped "bloody hell ames the Gwatchy?" Hermione looked to me annoyed "as if"she scuffed i pulled my ipod out of my bag "omg an ipod!" Harry giggled i looked at him funny as he giggled iscrolled through my videos selecting my best chest game "there proof?" i told my soup. Ron gasoed addin "bloody hell that was good." here and there "you must be only 8 old!" "beffows mene partus deig they wherf goo fries." huh?" ron asked confused i looked up my chin resting on my pudding "before my parents died they were good friends."

"thats it!" Harry shouted "rematch and your not allowed to help!" he told me off my plate dissappeared as mrs weasley cleaned the table i fixed my face watching my lazy movements in my goblet I took my time fixing my mascara. Wait since when did i wear mascara? Boy ima friggin goth now...

I leaned back on the bench when i heard Sirius screaming i watched as he ran into the room and attempted to strangle me. No one seemed to notice which, really people, im turning purple. I grabbed my wand out of my pocket with difficulty and smacked Snuffles over the head in golf swing his hair returning to normal and his make-up dissapearing. And made my get away and as Snuffles screamed at me to get back here.

As our young herowin was running from the hands of death Lily decided to speak up after hearing what Mad- eye had to say. "How long till he comes after one of us?"

{0}

{2}

{0}

{0}

{0}

{0}

{2}


	5. MadEye Appears

A/N: I don't quite know what to put here, I just thought something should be here...

Disclaimer: Lily and Amy belong to us, No one else does, got it? *evil look*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Lily's P.O.V.<p>

As I glared angrily at Amy from across the dark kitchen, we had both failed to notice the tall, frightening figure hunched over in the small doorway. His big, knobbly hands held a strange, twisted walking stick, and his stringy grizzled grey hair hung limply down the sides of his heavily-scarred face. His electric blue, magical eye emitted a faint buzzing sound as it swiveled in it's formerly-shiny encasing, and the dull, worn metal of his artificial leg glimmered half-heartedly in the dim light that the thin curtains allowed to filter through. The gnarled man cleared his throat noisily, catching our attention.

"Er- hello, Mad-Eye!" I greeted him, plastering the most realistic (which wasn't realistic at all) smile on my face. Amy yelped in surprise and jumped back, startled by the auror's ominous appearance. She crab-walked backwards on her hands and feet until her head hit the wall, then proceeded to attempt to back up more.

"Amy... This is Alastor Moody... He's here to teach us," I explained slowly to my startled companion. I flicked a quick apologetic glance at Moody for her behavior, then plodded across the thick wooden floor to help her back up to her feet. Once standing, I could tell it took her a lot of will-power not to hex the elderly auror.

"Well, no time like the present, hey? Might as well do what we can this morning..." I tried to loosen up the tension in the room. Amy, supposedly agreeing with me with a half-hearted, completely spaced-out nod, followed Alastor and I to the back yard. Once out there, we cast several securing, silencing and muggle-repelling charms, and settled in a large, spread-out triangle. We took a moment to look at one another before I looked down to gaze fixedly at a small beetle crawling up the toe of my worn-out shoe. Before I knew it, I was knocked to the ground dully by a quick curse fired at me from across the yard. I looked up and realized it was Moody who had knocked me over.

"Constant Vigilance!" He growled, looking down at me.

I got up quickly and brushed the dirt from my pants before looking back up, "When are we gonna start?" I said anxiously, awaiting instruction on my first battle training session outside of Hogwarts.

Top of Form


	6. MrSPIKEZZ!

A/N: you may notice also how my bad grammar and languages makes my chapter make no sense which makes it worth reading

Disclaimer: (only because I'd rather not get sued) Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own HP, and neither do you. (Vote moldy baldy voldy and get a free hp is a loser badge!JK) 

First review **stares at you in audience** gets a cookie if you don't want a cookie I can give your forehead a tattoo that reads ALIEN... On with the torture! I mean training... I MEANT TRAINING OKAY?

oOOooOoOoooooOoOoooooOo

I followed Lily and Mad-eye outside towards the street. Sirius stood at the front door with my backpack and remus. I grabbed Snuffles by the back of his shirt and dragged him behind me as I walked slinging my bag over my left shoulder. Sirius was yelling at Moony for help as he faked tears. Mad-Eye set up silencing charms as I found my ninja sword in my backpack. I watched as the protective shield flickered with magic. I wiped my head to the side when a flying figure when past my side views. I looked down seeing Lils' by my feet eyes drooped, tongue sticking out and couching. 

"LILY? NO… DON'T DIE!" I cried falling to my knees beside Lily. I picked her up and hugged her reciting her will. "… Amy also gets my house and the last of the cookies..." Lils' eyes shot open "Not the sugar cookies!" I dropped her yelling "I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE OREOS!" Lily scrambled to her knees grabbing my ankles "NOOOOOOO!" she faked shock.

I looked over towards Snuffles who was rummaging through my backpack. I slowly turned towards him and gripped my ninja blade with two hands. I through Lils' away with a flick of my ankle and ran towards Snuffles sword raised above my head.

I stopped right in front of Snuffles when he randomly picked something in my bag and held out my porcupine. He started screaming and waving his hands around his head my poor pet hanging on for life.

" !" I called his name as he went flying through the air I nose dived skidding across the ground. I opened my palms to show Mr. Spikez unharmed. Thank goddess. All of a sudden he started running away from me I cried running after him.

I looked up just in time to see a bright flash of red pass my face by inches. I laughed tears streaming down my cheeks. Next thing I knew I was flying to the ground. OWWW! THAT HURT BUDDY!

"If you are to be in the order of the phoenix you have to act the part Smith." Mad-Eye snarled

I jumped back to my feet and growled as anger boiled in my stomach.

"I DON'T CARE IF I AM IN THE BLOODY ORDER OF THE FLAMING CHICKENS!" I yelled angrily. Just who does he think he is? John Wayne? I scowled as Moody smirked. Well he looked the part...

"MR. SPIKEZ… !" I called looking over my shoulder at a surprised moody watching my retreating form before dueling one-on-one with Lily. I should help her… Nahh. I strapped my sword to my back retrieving my knapsack. jumped onto my shoulder and I high-fived him in the act petting his back I walked towards Mad-Eye and Lily. Quickly throwing a quick rictosempra towards Mad-Eye, who wasn't prepared, and fell backwards into Snuffles. Soon we were in a full battle between team white and red. Lils' and Amy against Mad-Eye and Snuffles. I laughed as Snuffles complained when Remus joined our team. Yay! It's all for the good guys!

I looked towards the sky tired grabbed Lily and started walking towards Grimwald Place. Black Smoke appeared in front of us and Tonks ran to join us in less than 10 seconds. Deflecting the first spell. Three death –eaters appeared in front of us and I felt Sink in my hood curled up In a ball. I tensed fists clenched. I raised my wand angrily how did they find us? Isn't the order protected? Prongs Ran out from the building and grabbed my shoulders throwing me behind him.

What is he doing? I'm totally fighting! I shoved him out of my way so I was in front of him. Only I didn't notice a forth death-eater grab Lily from behind. He held his wand threateningly in front of Lily….

DUNDUNDUN don't you guys just love cliffhangers?

P.S Told by BloodyFangsOfYourDreams 


End file.
